Argo III(The Rise of Nyx)
by DementedWarrior
Summary: Sequel to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. A new strange force rises up and Percy and his friends must defeat it although it may not be easy
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, the Greek and Roman Gods existed and they still do right now, but that means that the Titans and the giants and the underworld also are real.

Just 2 months ago, a band of 7 demigods, or half-bloods had to stop the giants who were cruel, and evil from awakening the earth mother, Gaea.

Gaea is the Mother of the Titans and the Giants.

But at the same time they also had to stop the Greek and Roman demigod camps from going to war.

In this war, the 7 lost one of their members to Gaea flinging him off board the Argo II, their flying warship, but later he returned to camp half-blood alive and well, with a mysterious girl with him.

But they forgot one dangerous enemy…


	2. Chapter 1

Me:I own Percy Jackson, right?

Percy: you don't owe me

Me: I don't!?

Percy: You know you don't

Me: 'Sighs' I don't own any PJO or HOO characters

Percy's POV

I was training with Clarisse. "I'm kicking your butt," Clarisse said. Clarisse was a daughter of Ares, I was a son of Poseidon, one of the big three. "well, we'll see about that."

I used my 'water powers' to chuck some water at her. "Hey that's cheating!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Settle down, come to the Big house, " Chiron said. Chiron was the leader of our camp and a centaur.

After dinner all the cabin leaders came to the big house. "What now?" Clovis groaned while yawning.

"We have found a new disturbance in Rome, we would like to send the Seven, Nico, and Thalia to Rome."

Chiron said. "But how, the Argo II went 'BOOM!" Leo said sympathetically. "That's why I've called you here, you and the Hephaestus cabin are going to make, the Argo III."

"Oh yeah baby, Team LEO!"

"But who is the enemy?" Annabeth asked. "Sadly, that escapes my knowledge," Chiron said, "All I know is that their base of operations is in Rome."

"This will be one of the most dangerous quests yet, whoever we're fighting is quite intelligent, because they'll have hundreds of monster at their disposal from the 'Mare Nostrum'.

"Soo…. What do we do now?" I asked. "Alert Camp Jupiter and wait for the Argo III to be built for now, go to the cave to get a prophecy.

Frank's POV

"Frank, go to the cave now, the others are already there." Chiron said, "A prophecy is about to happen, and I have a feeling that it's going to be the next big prophecy."

I was in the cave and Rachel was serving refreshments to the 7 and Nico and Thalia.(let's add them for now) That was when she dropped Leo's Coke. "Hey! Why did you drop my Coke?" asked Leo. There was no answer, but green mist curled out of her mouth and she said in an eerie voice, like 3 Rachels were speaking,

Only the bravest shall go down the hall

The Tartarus tourists shall witness the fall

The allies of Titans will answer the call

One cannot break the giant wall

With that Rachel collapsed and asked, "Wh.. What happened?" "I believe you just recited the next Great prophecy." I said

Rachel's POV

I was having this strange feeling as if something important was going to happen, so I asked Chiron if The Seven could come to my cave. They came, but I had a 'Brain Fart', "Sooo.. what do you guys want to do?" "Maybe some refreshments to start off with," Hazel said.

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry." I went into my 'kitchen' (4 cabinets and a table), and asked, "Coke or lemonade?" And (not unexpectedly) everybody yelled, "Coke!"

I was serving Leo's Coke, when everything went black.( I always hated that part) When I came to, I asked " Wh.. What happened?" Then Frank said " I believe you just recited the next Great Prophecy."


	3. Chapter 2

Me:I own Percy Jackson, right?

Percy: you don't owe me

Me: I don't!?

Percy: You know you don't

Me: 'Sighs' I don't own any PJO or HOO characters

Leo's POV

When we exited Rachel's cave we started trying to decipher the prophecy.

Percy said " I think Annabeth and I are the 'Tartarus tourists' because when we met Nyx-"

he was cut off by Thalia screaming " You met Nyx! Why didn't you tell us?"

" We did tell you, it's just that your memory is horrible," Percy responded calmly. In fact I did recall him saying that he met Night and apparently so did everyone else.

"So as I was saying, when we met Nyx, we pretended we were tourists and tricked her into not seeing anything, so we could get away." "Okay," Jason said "so we got one line, what about, only the bravest shall go down the hall?" When nobody answered, Hazel said, "Okay, we can figure that one out later, do you think that our enemies are going to be the Titans?" "I don't think so, I sense the Titans are a small part of the evil we're fighting this time, I think something older has risen," Annabeth said. " Does one cannot break the giant wall mean that we can't break a wall?" Piper asked. "No, I think it means that it will take the combined strength of all of us," said Nico, startling everyone because he melted into the shadows again.

Calypso's POV

Just as some boys were staring at me wide eyed because I crushed them at basketball(just because I was on Ogygia doesn't mean I didn't exercise), I saw the nine walk out of the cave chatting like crazy. I pretended to walk around, but instead was eavesdropping.

"You met Nyx! Why didn't you tell us?" Thalia screamed

" We did tell you, it's just that your memory is horrible," Percy responded calmly. In fact I did recall him saying that he met Night and apparently so did everyone else.

"So as I was saying, when we met Nyx, we pretended we were tourists and tricked her into not seeing anything, so we could get away." "Okay," Jason said "so we got one line, what about, only the bravest shall go down the hall?" When nobody answered, Hazel said "Okay, we can figure that one out later, do you think that our enemies are going to be the Titans?" "I don't think so, I sense the Titans are a small part of the evil we're fighting this time, I think something older has risen," Annabeth said.

At this moment I decided I would show myself. "Hey Calypso!" Leo yelled a bit loud. I blushed.

I decided I would act a 'tad' naive. "Hey, talking about enchiladas?" I asked. Thalia sighed, "Why don't you ask about HOW THEY MET NYX!" She said a bit grumpily.

"Well, somebody's a grumpy crab." Leo said. "Why don't we talk about this in front of Chiron?"

I still hadn't got over the fact that Chiron was a centaur with a brown Stallion for the horse part.

"Fine." Thalia declared. "Sorry guys! I have to start building the Argo III. Inform me later." Leo said.


	4. Chapter 3

Me:I own Percy Jackson, right?

Percy: you don't owe me

Me: I don't!?

Percy: You know you don't

Me: 'Sighs' I don't own any PJO or HOO characters

Third person

"All I know about Nyx, is that she is the goddess of night and has many minions," Chiron said, "She is a mysterious and powerful God." "Shouldn't we have informed the Olympians?" Frank asked. "The gods already know because of the spirit of Delphi, Annabeth, Percy, why don't you tell us about Tartarus and Nyx."

"Ok, so we know that Nyx can be fooled by her greed, but still is very powerful." Annabeth said.

"She also can blind you or can completely overwhelm you." Percy said.

"Ok, doin' good listing the negatives so far, how 'bout some positives?" Jason said.

"Ummm.. Her star whip isn't more than 30 feet long?" Annabeth said. " Uh, that

isn't good, but she has horses that I can talk to," Percy said. "When you came out of Tartarus, you said they called you seafood," Thalia said.

"I'm not sure if there even are any positives" Nico said.

"Since I'm a son of Hades so I've been to the underworld many times, which I figure is kind of close to Tarturus, I know that Nyx is very old. Be glad we're not facing Chaos."


	5. Chapter 4

**Me:I own Percy Jackson, right?**

 **Percy: you don't owe me**

 **Me: I don't!?**

 **Percy: You know you don't**

 **Me: 'Sighs' I don't own any PJO or HOO characters**

Nico's POV

Right in the middle of our meeting, Grover ran in. Grover, a very special Satyr because he has part of Pan inside him."I already alerted Camp Jupiter and they said they'll be here as soon as possible. And you know that part of Pan inside me?" Grover asked.

"Yeah." "I think Pan is coming back. I sense something happening." "Are you sure?" Chiron asked. "I think changes are happening to the world. I know he's supposed to be 'faded', but there are changes." "Do you mean nature is making a come back?" I asked. "Yes, Our woodland magic is becoming stronger, and Dryads' roots are digging deeper into the earth, the Amazon rainforest is lush and green with life," Grover said. "So.. That's good, right?" "Yes, but with good changes, come bad changes," Chiron said wisely.

Later that night

That night I had a nightmare about Night, ironic, huh?

"We will launch our plan in 3 months, on June 21st, also known as the summer solstice of the gods," Nyx said cackling evilly. " But why in three months, when we can do it in one?" Octavian asked while sipping a second, I thought Octavian was dead, I could feel his soul in the fields of punishment. "Because then we can gathe-, ahh it seem we have a visitor, Hello, son of Hades, I just want you to know, you cannot save yourself and your impudent little demigod friends, or the Olympians and your precious father! You will die worthless half-blood!" Nyx smiled and summoned an AK-47 and shot me in the stomach dozens of times( While making immature gun noises.. Of course). I woke up with a start and realized that it was already morning, I got up and jogged out of my cabin to tell Chiron.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me:I own Percy Jackson, right?** **Percy: you don't owe me** **Me: I don't!?** **Percy: You know you don't** **Me: 'Sighs' I don't own any PJO or HOO characters** Octavian's POV When Nyx started making immature gun noises while shooting at mid-air, I knew I should have started another war between the Greeks and Romans, yes, it was me who hired those brain controlling Eidolons to take over Leo, Jason and Percy's brain. And yes, I know, you think I'm supposed to be dead. Any-how…. you're probably wondering why I'm working with Nyx. Personally, I don't fully know why, but It's mainly because to get revenge on the gods, mainly Apollo. I mean, how come Rachel gets the Oracle of Delphi, and I get teddy bears!? Moving on to the present, I asked Nyx, "What was that about?" "Nothing, just practicing for my annihilation of the GODS!" "Why do you want to destroy the gods?" "Because they get all the fame and respect. I never get any respect, I mean the only things that respect me are my children, and I think they're scared of me!" "Ok, so what's our next plan of action?" I said stressing the word our. "Well, unlike how Gaea failed, I plan to destroy Athens and Rome." "Ok, I'm going to get some lemonade." "What is this 'lemonade' you always talk about? I mean, why not Coke?" I sighed. Third person Nico was telling Chiron about his dream. "This is very, very grave news." (Demigods dreams are normally visions.) "The fact that Octavian has come back to life and prefers lemonade over coke is horrible, oh yeah, the doors of death are open again, but we can worry about that later, HOW COULD HE PREFER LEMONADE OVER COKE!" Chiron lost control, and he never did, this disturbed Nico. "Did I hear the word coke?" A groggy Percy asked. Then Leo walked in "I'm pretty sure I heard that someone prefers Lemonade over Coke," Percy shot up wide awake, "Who could like lemonade over coke, this person deserves the fields of punishment, I mean, even Minos likes coke." "This person should be in the fields of punishment, but the doors of death are open again, and this person is Octavian," Nico said. Percy groaned, "Leo, you're going through Tartarus this time to close the doors of death, hope that Bob made it out of Tartarus's suit of armor, bye, I'm going to take a nap," 


	7. Chapter 6

**Me:I own Percy Jackson, right?**

 **Percy: you don't owe me**

 **Me: I don't!?**

 **Percy: You know you don't**

 **Me: 'Sighs' I don't own any PJO or HOO characters**

Third person

Leo right now was working on the last part of the Argo III: Festus.

"You doing good buddy?" Leo asked Festus. After a bunch of whirs and creaks, Leo translated, "You're worried? About what?" Another pattern. "Me? Awww… Thanks buddy."

Just then, Nyssa walked in. Nysa was the temporary counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

"I'm not sure he means it that way," Nyssa said, "I think he means that some danger will come over you and you only." "Woah, some nice foresight there" but Leo didn't get a reply because Nyssa walked out of the room.

"I'm done! I'm done!" Leo yelled while running in the middle of dinner. "Good, we should talk with Chiron then take a look at it." Percy said. In the morning, The 9 discussed it with Chiron.

"Good job Leo! What does it have on it?" Piper asked. "You can use an Xbox controller instead of a Wii remote!" Leo replied excited because somebody understood. "Boy, you do know how to get him riled up," Calypso whispered to Piper. "Just talk about machines."

They were looking at the Argo III which looked considerably epicer than the Argo II.

Frank was walking around the hull, when he asked, "What's this?" Frank said pointing to an inscription on the hull. "Oh, those are the names of everybody who helped." "How come Nyssa isn't on here?" "She was busy" Leo replied.

Thalia's POV

When I saw the ship, I gasped, "how could an idiot like Leo build that?"

"Well, I had some help." "Oh, that makes more sense." Just then I heard a mighty bellow, "That sounds like-" " The Minotaur" the Stolls said nervously. "You must leave now, Nyx has started sending monsters after us," Chiron said, "Whaat? I haven't packed my baby wipes yet, I NEED

BABY WIPES TO SAVE THE WORLD!" You can guess who said that. "We can buy our little fire toddler baby wipes in the coliseum," I said, "Hey, I'm older than you!" Leo exclaimed, "Technically, I'm well into my twenties." I said, "No, you're 15 and 364 days old," he said. "Who told you that?" "Percy," "PERCY!" "Hey, chill, you've got lot of time to yell at me," he said.

Then the roar sounded a lot closer now, " You must leave now, baby wipes or not," Chiron said.

"Okay, bye," Leo said, and with that they left.

Annabeth's POV

3.14159265358979323846264338327950288143993797169, was going through my head when we boarded the ship, and Leo's voice boomed through the megaphone, "WE WILL BE TAKING OFF IN 5 MINUTES, AND REMEMBER, ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO!" "Oh, we knew that, Leo," Jason muttered under his breath. I secretly was very excited, although I didn't let anybody see it.

So we took off, and then there was a sudden roar that shook the Argo III. "Uh-oh," Percy said, "Must be the Minotaur." "But haven't you killed it like 71 times?" Leo asked. "No, I've only killed it 69 times." "LETS GET GOIN'" Frank and Hazel yelled. "Ya, ya, it's not like I built this thing…. Oh wait, I did. Leo has failed once again!" Once got on the Argo III, an axe came flying and hit the side. "What in the name of Hades that!" Leo yelled. "Do not use my fathers name as a swear word!" Nico said through gritted teeth. "Uh, guys I think we have a bigger problem than that."

Everybody looked over starboard only to see the Minotaur jumping to land on the Argo III.

"Oh, crud," Leo said while waving his xbox controller wildly around.

"No prob," Jason said. But, I sensed something was wrong today. And I was right.

When Jason tried to use his powers, all we felt was a small breeze. "Uh, guys, what happened?"

Surprisingly, Chiron speaks up, "I think Nyx is messing up your powers."

And on that note, the Minotaur smacked me in the head and everything went black.

Jason's POV

I was feeling a little off today when I heard about the new quest I was sort of excited to risk dying to help. When we were on the Argo III I was shocked that a Minotaur was on board so I tried to fly it away but all I felt was a small breeze and I was shocked that nothing happened.

I kept trying and trying until, I let out a tiny raspberry. And exactly as I did that, Annabeth got knocked unconscious. "Uh oh. What do we do with Annabeth. I took out my sword and swiped at the Minotaur and it turned into dust. I asked Percy to take Annabeth to the infirmary.

I felt really bad because my powers did not work and got Annabeth knocked out.

Octavian's POV

I smiled when I saw the Minotaur jump onto the so called Argo III, I think it should be called the dumbo III, then Nyx said "How are things looking," "I have read the auguries, the odds are in our favor," I said. Nyx laughed, we both knew very well that I didn't have any foresight into the future, but everyone thought that I did. Now it was just an inside joke between myself and Nyx,

but still everybody laughed. "We are bound to win this," Nyssa said. Just as she said that, Jason pulled out his sword and swiped at the Minotaur and killed it. "Whoops… Looks like we forgot to consider that." said Nyssa. "Hey, at least he got Annabeth," said Nyssa. "She doesn't matter," Nyx countered. "Do not underestimate her," Nyssa said.

 **I will add more to this chapter. See you next time!:D**


End file.
